


Crimson Flower Saga

by Reiha



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: Taman istana Hamamatsu menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama antara Ii Naomasa dan Tokugawa Hana.(re-post dari FF.net/NaomasaxOC)





	1. Prolog

** _Tahun Tensho ketiga (tahun 1575)._ **

** _Ini adalah zaman perang; zaman di mana orang-orang saling membunuh, saling menikam dari belakang, saling mencuci darah dengan darah, bahkan menjual anak sendiri dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan semu demi perluasan wilayah serta pengaruh._ **

** _Namun, di dalam semua kegilaan tersebut, selalu ada kisah yang dapat menggetarkan hati..._ **


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

**Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors franchise adalah properti legal milik Koei Tecmo Media. Author tidak memiliki apapun terkecuali plot serta OC yang tampil di dalam cerita.**

* * *

Mendung menyelimuti langit di atas istana Hamamatsu di provinsi Toutoumi, menambah beratnya suasana istana yang sejak subuh tadi sudah diselimuti oleh ketegangan karena kedatangan sang penguasa provinsi Owari; _Dairokuten no Maou_, Oda Nobunaga. Kedatangan Nobunaga ke Hamamatsu adalah untuk mengadakan pertemuan militer dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu, pemilik istana Hamamatsu sekaligus sekutunya. Beberapa orang bawahan penting dari masing-masing pihak pun nampak terlibat di dalam pertemuan militer tersebut.

Di bagian belakang istana Hamamatsu yang jauh dari segala ketegangan pertemuan militer tersebut, nampak Tokugawa Hana yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap dengan sulaman berbentuk bunga seruni dari benang emas tengah duduk di teras depan kamarnya yang langsung menghadap ke arah taman. Di depannya ada sebuah _koto_ yang menunggu untuk dimainkan, tapi sepertinya Hana sudah tidak berminat untuk melakukannya. Tatapannya terarah lurus pada kolam ikan sambil sesekali tangannya melemparkan makanan ikan ke dalam kolam, kemudian tertawa kecil ketika ikan-ikan di dalam kolam saling berebut makanan yang baru saja dilemparkannya. Rambut panjangnya yang sehitam batu tinta terbaik itu sesekali menari karena tertiup oleh angin, demikian pula dengan lengan kimononya.

Bosan melihat ikan, Hana mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di samping kanannya, bermaksud untuk menulis puisi. Namun belum sempat tangannya menggapai kertas, angin menerbangkan kertas tersebut.

“Wah—”

Gadis itu panik dan cepat-cepat berdiri untuk mengejar kertas yang terbawa angin, tapi langkahnya terhenti di ujung teras ketika seorang pemuda menangkap kertas yang terbang ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sejenak; Hana terpana melihat birunya mata si pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, seolah dia bisa terhanyut di dalamnya.

“Apakah kertas ini milikmu?”

Suara pemuda itu menyadarkan Hana yang tengah terbawa arus alam bawah sadarnya. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil berkata, “Iya, itu milikku…”

Hana mengamati pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, dia nampak gagah mengenakan baju tempur berwarna merah menyala. Rambut pemuda itu dibiarkan tumbuh sampai mencapai tengkuk, warnanya sehitam langit malam. Pemuda itu juga berwajah tampan; Hana yakin kalau pemuda itu mampu meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis di ibukota hanya dengan sekali lirikan dari matanya yang sebiru langit itu.

“_Ano_… Apakah kau baik-baik saja?”

Lagi, suara pemuda itu menyadarkan Hana yang kembali terbawa ke dalam lamunannya. Dengan wajah memerah layaknya kepiting yang direbus, Hana menerima kertas dari tangan pemuda itu, lalu dia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik lengan kimono karena malu.

“Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Tuan,” Hana berucap dengan lembut dari balik lengan kimononya. “Jika tidak ada Tuan, mungkin aku sudah berlari kesana-kemari untuk mengambil kertasku yang terbang karena angin.”

“Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong… Kau ini siapa? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini.”

“Aku—”

Sebelum Hana sempat mengenalkan dirinya, seorang prajurit kelas _ashigaru_ berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju mereka berdua. Prajurit itu berlutut di tanah, kemudian berkata, “Perintah dari _tono_! Segera bersiap untuk membantu sekutu kita yang diserang oleh Takeda di Nagashino!”

Baik Hana dan pemuda itu terkejut begitu mendengar perintah yang disampaikan oleh si prajurit, tapi si pemuda pulih lebih dulu dari kekagetannya. Dia berputar ke arah pintu gerbang dan langsung mengikuti si prajurit yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya.

“Tu—tunggu! Siapa nama Tuan?” tanya Hana sambil berjalan di teras, mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. “Apa… apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku—namaku—”

“Namaku Ii Naomasa! Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, jadi beritahukan namamu padaku ketika saat itu tiba!”

Hana berhenti di ujung teras yang lain, menatap punggung Naomasa yang terarah padanya. Bahkan hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu gerbang pun, Hana masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Hana merasakan kalau wajahnya pelan-pelan mulai menghangat dan dadanya tiba-tiba menyempit tatkala nama pemuda itu terngiang kembali di benaknya.

“Ii… Naomasa…”


	3. Penolakan

**Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors franchise adalah properti legal milik Koei Tecmo Media. Author tidak memiliki apapun kecuali plot dan OC yang tampil di dalam cerita.**

* * *

Delapan jam yang membosankan berlalu dengan lambat di istana Hamamatsu. Hana melewatkan menit demi menit dengan penuh cemas karena belum ada satu pun pembawa pesan yang memberi kabar tentang pertempuran di Nagashino. Apa yang terjadi di sana? Bagaimana keadaan pasukan gabungan Oda dan Tokugawa? Apakah mereka memenangkan pertempuran, atau malah mereka berhasil dipukul mundur oleh pasukan Takeda? Apakah ayahnya selamat? Apakah _Ii Naomasa _selamat?

Sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di benak Hana membuat dadanya sesak. Hana lebih banyak melamun sambil memandang ke arah langit yang agak mendung, nampan kecil berkaki yang berisi makan siangnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Tumpukan kertas berserakan di dekat Hana, sebagian hanya berisi coretan tidak berarti dikarenakan kegundahannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

“_Hime-sama_!”

Seorang pelayan wanita berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hana yang terbuka dan bersujud di hadapan Hana. “_Hime-sama_, pasukan gabungan Oda dan Tokugawa berhasil menang! Ieyasu-_sama _dan Nobunaga-_sama _sudah kembali dari Nagashino dan sekarang tengah berada di aula utama istana Hamamatsu.”

Bukan main senangnya Hana ketika menerima kabar itu, dia sampai melonjak berdiri dari duduknya. “Benarkah itu? Aku akan pergi ke gerbang utama untuk menyambut mereka!”

Hana langsung turun ke lantai satu istana Hamamatsu diiringi oleh pelayan barusan, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke gerbang utama. Benar saja, halaman dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang bawahan dari pasukan gabungan Oda-Tokugawa yang tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Takeda. Dari _shoji _yang terbuka, Hana dapat melihat sosok sang ayah bersama dengan Nobunaga, duduk di aula utama bersama dengan beberapa orang bawahan penting. Berbanding terbalik dengan halaman yang terdengar bising, aula utama nampak lebih tenang meskipun suasana merayakan kemenangan masih terasa di dalam sana. Begitu Hana mendekati aula utama lewat lorong lain, dia dapat mendengar suara sang ayah yang tengah tertawa dari dalam.

“Oh, kau… Gadis yang tadi pagi.”

Hana menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan dalam sekejap wajahnya berubah merah. Ii Naomasa datang mendekat, masih mengenakan baju tempurnya. Bedanya, kali ini dia mengenakan _kabuto _yang berwarna senada dengan baju tempurnya, berhiaskan tanduk panjang berwarna kuning. Baju tempur Naomasa yang berwarna merah menyala itu nampak semakin merah karena percikan darah yang menempel di sana, membuat Hana sedikit merinding dan mengernyit jijik karena masih bisa mencium bau anyir darah dari baju tempur Naomasa.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Naomasa. “Jika kau ingin menemui Ieyasu-_sama_, lebih baik jangan sekarang. Beliau masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan Nobunaga-_sama_. Kau bisa kembali lagi lain waktu!”

“Oh, aku—”

Belum sempat Hana membalas perkataan Naomasa yang tajam itu, pelayan yang mendampinginya sudah menegur lebih dahulu. “Tolong jaga bicara anda, Ii_-sama_! Anda sedang berhadapan dengan putri Tokugawa-_sama_!”

“Apa? Eh? Putri Ieyasu-_sama_…?” Tatapan Naomasa yang tadinya terlihat meremehkan, kini terlihat bingung dan sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi terkejut. Cepat-cepat dia membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Hana dan berkata, “Mohon maaf, _hime-sama_! Aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan di hadapan anda!”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa… Jangan dipikirkan,” ujar Hana sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. “Namaku Tokugawa Hana, Naomasa-_sama_. Sekali lagi, biar kuucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi pagi. Ayo, angkatlah kepalamu, jangan terus membungkuk seperti itu… Aku jadi tidak enak hati.”

“Atas seizin anda, _hime-sama_. Terima kasih.”

Naomasa kembali ke posisi tegaknya semula. Tatapannya terlihat jauh lebih lembut, dan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat kikuk mampir di wajahnya. Hana mengangkat tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan baju, berusaha agar Naomasa tidak menyadari senyum gemas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya.

“Ah… Mohon maaf, _hime-sama_. Aku baru saja kembali dari perang dan tidak sempat menanggalkan baju tempurku yang penuh darah ini. Anda pasti merasa takut dan jijik ketika melihatku. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf karena sudah menunjukkan hal mengerikan ini. Jika anda berkenan untuk menunggu, aku akan kembali ke penginapan dulu untuk mengganti pakaianku kemudian kembali lagi ke sini,” Naomasa berkata sambil melihat dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati, Hana setengah bersyukur karena Naomasa ternyata benar-benar tidak sadar akan senyuman mendadaknya.

“Tidak perlu, Naomasa-_sama_. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu,” balas Hana. “Namun jika anda tidak keberatan, pelayanku bisa membantu anda membersihkan baju tempur anda yang berlumuran darah itu.”

Naomasa menggeleng dengan cepat. “Terima kasih atas tawaran anda, _hime-sama_, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku akan kembali ke penginapan saja. Permisi.”

Naomasa membungkuk sekilas di hadapan Hana dan berbalik pergi. Hana mencengkram ujung lengan bajunya; entah mengapa, dia tidak ingin melihat Naomasa pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Entah mengapa, dia ingin tahu lebih jauh soal pemuda itu. Entah mengapa, Hana ingin berada di sampingnya lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah berdentum-dentum tidak karuan menambah rasa sesak di dada.

“Apakah… apakah anda ada waktu untuk… sekedar minum teh bersamaku, Naomasa-_sama_?”

Naomasa yang sudah hampir setengah jalan meninggalkan Hana, berhenti dan kembali berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Kepala sang putri tertunduk sedikit, matanya tersembunyi di antara beberapa helai anak rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Namun di balik semua itu, Naomasa dapat melihat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Hana yang pucat itu.

“Aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk menemani anda bermain.”

Hana membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar kalimat bernada dingin yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulut Naomasa. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan debaran penuh harap di dada Hana nampak terlalu dalam bagi gadis itu; terlihat dari kedua tangan kecilnya yang gemetar dan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin, hingga lidahnya pun mendadak ikut kelu. Tapi ternyata, Naomasa tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

“Jika anda memiliki begitu banyak waktu luang, mengapa anda tidak menggunakan seluruh waktu itu untuk mengasah kemampuan diri anda sendiri? Anda sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Suatu saat nanti, akan tiba saatnya bagi anda untuk membela kepentingan klan Tokugawa dengan cara anda sendiri.”

“Ii-_sama_, sudah cukup! Anda benar-benar sudah kelewatan!” Lagi, pelayan yang berdiri di samping Hana menegur Naomasa. Kali ini, dia terlihat sangat marah. “Jika anda tidak berkenan menerima undangan dari _hime-sama_, tidak apa-apa. Tapi anda tidak perlu bicara sedingin itu pada _hime-sama_!”

“Ume, sudah cukup.”

Hana mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik lengan baju pelayan yang bernama Ume itu. “Kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu di depan Naomasa-_sama_. Itu sangat tidak sopan.”

“Tapi, _hime-sama_…!”

“Ayo kita pergi.”

Hana membungkuk sekilas di hadapan Naomasa dan langsung pergi diikuti oleh Ume tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Naomasa yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.


End file.
